hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooper's 2018 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the third and final year in a series of three active and destructive seasons. The season featured a total of 14 named storms, of which 8 became hurricanes and 4 became major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates that conventionally delimit the period in which most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean. The season's first tropical storm, Alberto, formed on June 21 while the season's final system, Tropical Storm Nadine, dissipated on November 28. One of the longest-lived Atlantic hurricanes, Hurricane Kirk, also formed in 2018, and lasting 23 days became the fourth longest-lived Atlantic hurricane on record. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:02/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alberto A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on June 15. The NHC forecasted that development of the system would be slow to occur due to moderate wind shear. However, the wave underwent a sudden burst in convection on June 20 while east of the Lesser Antilles, and the NHC designated the system as Potential Tropical Cyclone One later that day. The system showed an organized and well-defined center of circulation on June 21, and the NHC upgraded it to Tropical Storm Alberto. The storm continued to strengthen as it crossed over Martinique, and it reached peak intensity the following day shortly after passing over the island. Alberto remained well-defined, but it did not strengthen any further, and began weakening on June 23. Alberto continued weakening over the Caribbean Sea as its forward speed increased. The NHC downgraded the storm to a tropical depression at 04:00 UTC on June 24 as it was tracking west-northwest across the Caribbean Sea. At 15:00 UTC, the NHC issued its final advisory on Alberto as it degenerated to a tropical wave. Alberto's remnants contributed to the formation of Tropical Storm Carlotta in the eastern Pacific. Hurricane Beryl A well-defined tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on June 30. Tracking northwest, the wave began to strengthen due to a lack of strong wind shear. On July 2, the NHC designated the wave as Tropical Depression Two based on evidence showing a well-defined center of circulation. The depression further intensified into Tropical Storm Beryl at 12:00 UTC. Despite moving over cool waters, Beryl intensified into a hurricane on July 5. Beryl continued a rapid northeasterly track and reached peak intensity on July 6 with winds of 85 mph (140 km/h). Eventually, Beryl weakened to a minimal tropical storm over cold waters. However, Beryl remained a tropical system for another 2 days after weakening before transitioning to a post-tropical cyclone on July 10. Beryl's remnants brought gusty conditions to the British Isles before dissipating over Scandinavia on July 12. Tropical Storm Chris An area of disturbed weather associated with a trough and a tropical wave formed over the Gulf of Mexico on July 24. Under favorable conditions, the disturbance quickly organized to become a potential tropical cyclone. On July 25, the NHC classified the potential system as Tropical Storm Chris when it developed a singular, well-defined center of circulation. Tracking slowly northeast, Chris strengthened gradually and continued to organize, developing convective bands reminiscent of a hurricane on July 27. That day the storm reached peak intensity as it made landfall in Florida. Flooding caused by Chris caused an estimated $1.4 billion (2018 USD) in damages and 2 indirect fatalities, both from an automobile incident on Interstate 95. The outer rainbands of the large system spawned 7 tornadoes, none of which caused significant damage. Chris weakened as it tracked further inland. However, Chris stayed a tropical storm while remaining just offshore Georgia and the Carolinas. Land interaction with North Carolina caused Chris to weaken to a tropical depression on July 30. Continuing to track up the eastern shore of the United States, Chris finally degenerated to a post-tropical cyclone off Virginia on July 31. Tropical Storm Debby A cold front moved off the coast of the Eastern United States on August 6 and became stationary off the coast of North Carolina. An area of low pressure developed at the tail end of the front on August 7 and began to strengthen as it underwent a tropical transition. The system developed a well-defined center on August 8 and began to produce gale-force winds, and thus the NHC designated the low as Tropical Storm Debby.Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season